It is typically desirable to optimize the performance of a database system. Changing operational parameters of the database system, or changing to a new version of software implementing the database system, can, in some cases, have a negative effect on the processing speed or resource use of the database system. Before changing database system parameters or software, it can be useful to evaluate the performance of a test database system, such as to compare its performance with a production database system. Typically, a simulated or emulated workload is run on the test system. However, the simulated or emulated workload may not accurately reflect the workload experienced by the production database system. Accordingly, results from the test system may not accurately reflect the performance of the production database system under the changed parameters or software.